Heretofore various forms of ring-type piston engines have been proposed by the prior art. Among other things, the structures proposed by the prior art present problems in construction as well as some problems of wear of cooperating components. Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of such and other related and attendant problems.